<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weirdos Have To Stick Together by RiasSenpaiBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129466">Weirdos Have To Stick Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiasSenpaiBae/pseuds/RiasSenpaiBae'>RiasSenpaiBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>W.H.T.S.T. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Magic, Magic Impregnation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wedding Rings, magic rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiasSenpaiBae/pseuds/RiasSenpaiBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has a crush on her teacher, Eda. She assumes that Eda would kick her out and force her back to the human realm if she ever found out. But...What if Eda felt the same way towards her pupil?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>W.H.T.S.T. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2254898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, I know a LOT of people will get on my case for this story. But I couldn't care less. These characters are fictional, so it doesn't matter anyway. Besides, I wrote this story mostly for myself and a few others. I hope that maybe, just maybe, there are some people out there who will enjoy this story and let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small moans escaped into the room, they were light and rapid, yet filled with lust and passion. Each moan was also accompanied by a wet, almost slimy sound as if someone was messing with some slime or goo. But the slick sound came from neither slime nor goo. It came from the pulsing movements of Luz’s fingers rubbing and entering into her drenched folds. <br/>	As her hand continued to work in between her legs, her mind went rampant, focusing on one specific target. That target is Luz’s crush and mentor, Eda Clawthorne, the Owl Lady. The Latina hadn’t meant to form the attraction at all, it was by pure accident. She wasn’t exactly sure when it began to form, she just assumed it started during their dealing with Warden Wrath, when Eda had lent her a hand to help free the prisoners, Luz took notice of how soft yet calloused the older woman’s hands were. Later that night, after the prison insurrection, Luz’s thoughts began to wonder about what those soft hands would feel like in different places on her body.<br/>	Unfortunately, that had catalyzed a passionate crush to form. It led the young girl to take notice of how gorgeous The Owl Lady was. How her body was just curvy enough in all the right places. She even took notice of how she dressed, the blood-red dress form-fitting to her body along with the grey leggings she wore.<br/>	As the days passed, the witch apprentice’s thoughts and wishes began to grow in detail, causing her to soak through many pairs of panties and leggings of her own. It had gotten to the point where Luz masturbated at least twice a day, occasionally having to sneak off to quench the rising heat that filled her core. But, Luz was never fully satisfied knowing that the fingers working their way into her folds were her own and not Eda’s.</p>
<p>	As time passed and more images of Eda flashed through her mind, her moans began to increase in volume and her fingers sped up, coating them in her fluids. Slowly, using her free hand, she grabbed a grey article of clothing and lifted it to her nose, inhaling deeply as she climaxed, releasing an almost scream like moan into the air.<br/>	She continued to pump her drenched fingers into her core, riding the wave down from the splendor of orgasm as she sniffed the scent of Eda off of the leggings she had taken from the older woman. The smell was intoxicating, it was earthy yet sweet, like pinewood and strawberries. Though, another smell alongside the regular stood out, one that she had trouble identifying a scent for. If she had to call it anything, she would have labeled it, ‘Pure Eda’. It was a scent that sent Luz’s senses and hormones on high alert, increasing her libido and lust for the woman. The most confusing aspect of it was its origin. The smell seemed to originate and spread from the seam of the leggings that ran through the crotch, an area that Luz assumed would have very little scent….unless Eda didn’t wear anything underneath the leggings.<br/>	In an instant, questions began to flit through the young girl’s head, Does Eda not wear panties? Was she aroused recently? I wonder what she tastes like. The inquiries continued to flood her thoughts before she was quickly pulled back to reality at the sight of seeing Eda standing in the doorway to her room. Oh no. Oh, no-no-no. The Latina quickly tried to cover herself with the nearest blanket, yet her efforts were in vain. Eda has seen it all; her obsession with the older woman, her glistening pussy, a pair of the older woman’s recently worn leggings pressed against her nose. It was all over for her. <br/>	Luz guessed that Eda would have scolded her and tried to send her back to the Human Realm, but that wasn’t the case. Instead, Eda’s face became redder than her dress before she quickly slammed the door shut once more. Is everything okay with Eda? I hope nothing bad happens now that she saw me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Eda slowly walked away from Luz’s room, a fiery blush dusting her cheeks after witnessing the young apprentice masturbate while sniffing the older witch’s leggings. Was she….was she pleasuring herself to me? God, she looked so cute. And the way her skin glistened from her juices….I want her so badly. She thought, trying her best to rationalize Luz’s actions, but her thoughts kept replaying the scene over and over in her mind, leaving the older woman to start becoming aroused.<br/>	Quickly, Eda walked to her room, closing it behind her as she made her way over to her nest. She began rustling through the twigs and branches, searching for something for roughly a minute before she retracted her hand. In her grasp was a white and purple, hooded t-shirt, commonly worn by her apprentice. Eda stared at the stolen garment before swiftly starting to shed her dress.<br/>	After discarding the red dress, exposing her perky breasts, the silver-haired older woman slipped the hooded t-shirt over her head, the hem stopping just after her breasts. Hmmm. It sorta fits I guess. Though it’s more like a crop-top than a t-shirt on me. But….it is cute on me. I wonder if Luz will think so. I wonder if Luz has tried on those leggings…….Nah. They probably wouldn’t fit her. Well, they may. Eda rambled on in her thoughts, imagining Luz trying on Eda’s different outfits and how well they would fit on the Latina girl. Each scenario she imagined produced an almost in-audible low growl from the woman, her leggings beginning to soak as her lust increased.<br/>	She watched her movements in the mirror she had, the t-shirt swaying and lifting slightly, revealing the underside of her bust. Eda continued to watch herself in the mirror and imagine Luz for a while before she saw her door creak open, revealing the form of the same young Latina girl that occupied her mind. The witch watched as Luz slowly entered the room, guilt coating her face. Instantly, the older woman forgot about her attire and the obvious darkened spot on her leggings and walked over to Luz.<br/>“Hey, kiddo, is everything alright?” She asked, watching her apprentice’s expressions.<br/>“I….um….I wanted to say sorry….for, um, what you saw….earlier. But……..I can tell you are….busy.” Luz answered, a fierce blush flooding her cheeks as she eyed Eda’s attire before turning to leave only to be stopped by her teacher.<br/>“Wait for a second, Luz….” Eda began, finally noticing her attire once more, letting out a small huff as she gathered the courage to do what she had been dreading since the human had begun living with her, “Listen, I….I know what I saw. But I’m not mad or upset. *sigh* In fact,...as you can probably see….I share your same feelings. I was just scared and worried about what would happen if something happened between us.”<br/>“Eda…….I don’t know what to say,” Luz stated, uncertain of the forthcoming future between them. “But….I know how I feel about you, teacher or otherwise. So….I can only do one thing….”<br/>	Suddenly, Luz closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Eda’s. Eda’s eyes widened in shock as Luz sloppily kissed her, before pulling Luz away, chuckling lightly.<br/>“Is that what you call a kiss?” The witch questioned as she slipped one hand behind her apprentice’s neck and tangled the other in her shortened hair.<br/>“Y-yeah? W-was it that bad?” Luz stammered, her body shaking softly as her mind caused her to question everything she was doing.<br/>“Of course not, kiddo.” Eda chuckled, “I just gotta teach you how to properly kiss. I won’t stand to have you kissing me as if you were kissing your grandmother. Now, just follow my lead okay?”<br/>	Suddenly, the older woman pulled Luz closer, locking lips with her as she began to suck on each lip. Slowly, as the kiss began to get more heated between the two, Eda slid her tongue into her apprentice’s mouth, eliciting a small moan from her. The kiss continued for several minutes, feeling like an eternity to the witch and her apprentice until Luz pulled back gasping for air.<br/>“T-that was….my first kiss.” the Latina girl stated, her arousal increasing significantly as she began to fully comprehend her teacher’s attire. “A-are you sure this is okay? I know I have wanted this to happen since….well, probably since our first adventure together. But I know back h-home, this kinda stuff is illegal. Plus, there are so many things I want to talk with you about….if we get into this relationship, concerning some of my….um, my….kinks”<br/>“Kid, you have no idea how flattered I am to hear you say that I was your first kiss. And nor will it be our last, because I don’t just go around kissing people. I only kiss those I am willing to get into a relationship with. As far as the legality of it all, I am wanted for many crimes, so what if they added another. But listen, don’t worry about that whatsoever. Because this is the Boiling Isles! We don’t discriminate here….except for giraffes. Anyways, we can talk about your kinks at any point, even right now if you want.” Eda told her apprentice, softly rubbing the pad of her thumb across Luz’s neck to calm her down.<br/>“Y-yeah, I think it would be better to talk about it now,” Luz spoke softly, watching as Eda began to walk towards her nest before sitting down and waiting for her apprentice to join her. Immediately, she began to make her way over to the silver-haired woman, lowering herself down onto the nest beside Eda before being stopped.<br/>“Ah ah. My lap….now.” Demanded the older woman. Luz faltered for a second, processing Eda’s request before complying, straddling the grey coated legs of her teacher. As she sat down, Eda’s arms pulled her closer, causing the young girl’s soaked crotch to grind against one of her legs. “Now then, tell me everything, before I ravish your body to quell my lust.”<br/>“W-well, I….um….I….” Luz stammered, a fiery blush turning her face tomato red as she began to squirm in the silver-haired woman’s arms.<br/>“Luz.” Eda scolded, pushing her apprentice to speak her mind and start to confide in the older woman.<br/>“Ireallywantafamilywithyou. Iknowyouareawitchandshouldbeabletodothatstuffright?” Luz spat out at an almost incomprehensible rate. But her teacher had lived with the young girl long enough to be able to understand her rambling.<br/>“Is that all?” Eda asked, laughing softly. <br/>“Y-yeah. I’m sorry! It’s just something I want!” The young apprentice shouted, throwing up her hands in defense.<br/>“Luz, I’m not upset or anything. It’s quite cute. Besides, I’m glad you brought it up though, because I know I have thought about you, belly round with a little witchling. Heck, I’m obsessed with you, if you can’t tell.” Clarified the older woman, holding Luz steady.<br/>“Really?” Luz asked, receiving only a nod from Eda. “Well, there is one other thing….”<br/>“Oh?”<br/>“Y-yeah. I….like to try on your clothes. Some of them are sorta big, but most of them fit me. But, I figured that any articles that don’t fit me, you could use your magic on to make them smaller. I already know you would be willing to because you are wearing my cat hoodie right now. But I think it looks sexy on you, so you can keep it.” Purred the Latina girl currently straddling the older woman’s legs.<br/>“You best watch yourself. Or else I’m gonna end up fulfilling your wish faster than expected.” Eda retorted, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together.<br/>At Eda’s remark, Luz smiled and leaned into her pointed ear, whispering. “I think I would like to see you do that. Besides, why not seal the deal? I would never leave the Isles and we would be together the entire time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the second chapter of 'Weirdos Have To Stick Together'. I have thoroughly enjoyed working on this story and receiving feedback from all of you. My goal is to possibly create a sequel story that continues where this story left off. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instantly, Eda crashed her lips into her apprentice’s, their saliva mixing as their tongues explored the mouth of the other. Their chests pressed against each other, eliciting moans from both of them, their heartbeats increasing rapidly as time passed. As they kissed, their hands began to roam the other’s body, memorizing the intricacies of each other. Luz’s hands were shaking slightly as she began to trail them across her mentor’s sides before slipping them under the hoodie she had given to Eda.<br/>“You don’t have to be scared about touching me. I want this. Besides, you gotta learn to get comfortable with it if we are going to be together.” Eda gasped, breaking away from the heated kiss and taking Luz’s hands in her own.<br/>She guided the young girl’s hands further underneath the gifted hoodie and placed the hands upon her breasts, urging them to fondle them. Luz, unsure of what to do, lightly squeezed the perky breasts, a loud moan escaping past Eda’s lips causing the young girl to continue fondling the silver-haired woman.<br/>“There you….mmmm ah….go.” Eda complimented, more moans escaping her lips before she muffled them by pulling Luz into another heated kiss. <br/>As Luz continued her ministrations on Eda’s breasts, the older woman also began to explore her apprentice’s body, one of her hands slipping beneath the shorts and leggings the Latina girl wore but remained over her soft panties. Her other hand began to lift the matching hooded t-shirt that the young girl wore, exposing her small, caramel breasts to the Owl Lady.<br/>	Eda broke away from the kiss once more as she lowered her head to suckle on Luz’s breasts, small mewls coming from the young girl. The older woman then began to rub her apprentice’s wet folds through her panties, her fingers slickening from the young girl’s arousal.<br/>“E….Eda….please. I can’t take it anymore. I….need you. Fill my womb, please. I don’t care anymore. I want to be with you forever.” Luz moaned loudly, urging her teacher to fulfill her wishes and desires.<br/>“Of course, kiddo. But the spell isn’t as simple as it seems. We will need to be connected sexually. So we will have to connect our….um….our cores. Then, we will have to both be stimulated. After that, we will have to cast an altered everlasting oath that will combine our DNA. Finally, we will cast a fertility spell on the one who will carry the child. It’s very complicated which is why it is almost impossible to find a child born of this method.” Eda explained, pulling away from her pupil’s chest and beginning to rub her palm on the young girl’s face. “Are you sure that you want to go through with this? Once this is done, there is no turning back. And you would never be able to return to the human realm. Think about this for a moment.”<br/>	Luz stopped her movements, one of her hands resting atop her mentor’s as she leaned into the touch, small almost catlike purrs rising in her throat. As she continued to hold the older woman’s hand to her face, the pregnant silence grew, indicating that the young Latina was thoroughly thinking about the consequences of what was about to happen. Finally, the caramel-skinned girl looked up at Eda, her eyes shimmering with love and acceptance.<br/>“You know, I thought something through for once. And in thinking, I realized that I don’t care what realm I’m in, as long as I’m with you. You let me feel like I belong somewhere for once. Besides, us weirdos gotta stick together, right? So, that would mean together forever as well.” Replied the young girl softly, tears brimming in her eyes as she smiled at the older woman. “Plus I never got to tell you how beautiful your eyes are. Though, all of you is beautiful. And I wanna go through with this.”<br/>“Oh, Luz.” That was all Eda choked out before she crashed her lips onto her apprentice’s. As they caressed each other, the silver-haired woman began to pull off Luz’s clothes, starting with the mostly removed hoodie that covered caramel skin. She continued to shed Luz’s clothing, breaking away from the kiss before lightly lifting her young lover as she began to slide off the jean shorts and leggings that covered soaked, blue panties. “Are you ready, kiddo? Or should I let you strip me before we continue?”<br/>“I was hoping you could give me a bit of a show?” Luz asked meekly, lifting herself from Eda’s lap and slipping out of the rest of her clothes, leaving her exposed to the powerful witch.<br/>Eda smiled and rubbed Luz’s hair as she stood alongside her. “Anything for you. But you need to sit down first.”<br/>	Luz nodded and lowered herself onto the nest, watching the older witch begin to swing her hips seductively before reaching down to grab the waistband of her leggings. As Eda leaned over, sticking her ass towards her pupil, the young lover bit her lip, stifling a moan before noticing the darkened grey spot on Eda’s leggings that covered her crotch. Luz continued to watch the older woman as she slowly slid out of the leggings, clear strands of arousal fluid connecting the darkened spot to Eda’s pink folds. <br/>“Like what you see, kiddo?” Eda asked, her cheeks dusted red with embarrassment, receiving only a small mewl in response. “Want me to keep the hoodie on?”<br/>“N-no. I want to see all of you. Besides, you will be putting the hoodie back on later.” Luz blurted, the heat in her core causing her to grind her thighs together. Eda nodded in acknowledgment as she lifted herself, turning to face Luz.<br/>	While facing the young Latina, Eda’s hands grabbed the hem of her gifted hoodie t-shirt, lifting it above her head to reveal her perky breasts to her apprentice.<br/>	Luz couldn’t stand it anymore, she had to have Eda and fulfill their desire for a family. So, without warning, she jumped up and pulled Eda into a sloppy kiss as she took the older woman’s hand and placed its fingers on her drenched core. Eda was shocked at the young girl’s initiative but soon began to go along with it, her fingers rubbing and spreading the pink folds eliciting mewls from the Latina once more.<br/>“Mmmmmm….Eda, please.” Whispered the apprentice, begging her teacher to further her ministrations.<br/>“Are you sure you are ready?” Eda asked once again, making sure her human lover was sure that this was what she wanted. That Eda was what she wanted. And the young girl only nodded, a smile plastered on her face that to the older woman, would have brightened her mood even on the darkest of days. “Okay, kiddo. Just go lay down in our nest and we can get started.”<br/>	Luz followed Eda’s direction and walked over to the nest, laying down on her back as her thoughts ran through the realization that Eda had called it their nest. They were together and would be forever, and the thought filled Luz with an unimaginable amount of joy.<br/>	Eda sauntered over the nest, stepping inside of it as she began to start the preparations. Slowly, Eda lowered herself onto the nest floor, her legs entangling with Luz’s as their cores inched closer to each other before finally colliding. Both the apprentice and her mentor cried out with a sharp moan when their soaked folds connected, mixing their arousal fluids with each movement.<br/>“I’m ready,” Luz stated as she saw that Eda was waiting for confirmation to continue the process.<br/>	Eda only nodded as she drew a lavender spell circle around their connected cores. Luz watched as both she and her teacher silently made an oath to one another. An oath they both knew they would never break. Suddenly, a sharp twinge quickly surged through both of them as the altered oath combined their DNA.<br/>	When the oath’s spell circle dulled in color, Eda lifted her hand once more and drew another spell circle, this time over the top of Luz’s stomach and womb, its color the same pink commonly found at a gender reveal party. After the completion of the second spell circle. Luz felt something enter her core, only to settle underneath the pink circle, a soft moan escaping past her lips as the process finished and the fertility spell circle disappeared. The altered oath circle stayed longer, splitting into two smaller separate circles that traveled up both Eda and Luz’s bodies, only stopping at the ring finger of their left hand.<br/>	Eda watched in shock and amazement as the circle shrank around her finger, only stopping as it touched the surface of her skin. But, as it stopped, the circle changed and formed a white gold band that held a small stone that glimmered with different colors. Opposite Eda, the same thing was occurring with Luz, although instead of a white gold band with a multicolored gemstone, her ring was gold, patterned with different owl-like intricacies, and holding a silver gemstone.<br/>“Oh, Eda. It’s beautiful. D-did you know that this would happen?” Luz stammered, shocked by the sudden addition of what appeared to be wedding rings.<br/>“No. I had no idea this was even a thing that could happen. I had never heard of something even remotely close to this.” Answered the Owl Lady as she began to untangle herself from Luz. “Anyways, we should probably start getting prepared for the little one. I would hate to be caught off-guard like I was with Bat Queen’s children. Now then, would you rather I wear my normal dress or my new hoodie t-shirt, Luz?”<br/>“The hoodie because unfortunately for you, you will no longer wear your dress. You will always be wearing my hoodie.” Replied the Latina. “As for me, I will wear your dresses on occasion, of course, if they are too big you can shrink them a bit. But for the moment, I think I will stick to my regular outfit.”<br/>“Ah ah.” Eda quickly said as Luz started putting back on her blue panties. “No panties. I don’t wear any and neither shall you.”<br/>	Luz nodded as she threw the panties onto their nest, not knowing that it would be added to Eda’s collection. They continued putting back on their clothes, Eda in her purple and white cat hoodie t-shirt, and Luz in her regular outfit minus the panties she once wore. When they were finished, they left the room hand in hand and walked down to the living room.<br/>“Hey Eda, do you think it worked?” Luz asked her teacher turned lover.<br/>“Kid, if that didn’t work, then we will just have to try over and over until it does. But I am very confident that it did.” Eda replied, quickly pecking her apprentice’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>